Nuevos héroes
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: LONGFIC/AU/LEMON/SLASH - Después de la partida de Marinette a China, Adrien se queda entrenando con el maestro Fu para ser el próximo guardián de los Miraculous, siendo apoyado por su ex-compañero Alee-ku y la joven Marie. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras traerán una nueva generación de héroes para Paris? ¿Hawk Moth a desaparecido o sólo tomó un descanso? - OCs en acción owo
1. Prólogo

¡Un placer volver a saludarlos en un nuevo trabajo! Bueno, esta idea surgió gracias a Alex Reyna y MaJo ArVi 3 ¡La adoro mis pequeñas kouhai! 3 Este trabajo en conjunto de ella con sus respectivos OCs y sus preciosos dibujos me ha hecho muy feliz. Realmente ese trabajo es nuevo y único para mí, por eso es tan grande mi emoción x/D

Bueno, este fic es una continuación a _"Conexión cuántica"_ ( story/68551977-conexi%C3%B3n-cu%C3%A1ntica-miraculous-ladybug-fanfic ), por lo que espero que lo lean antes de venir para acá. Aunque no creo que sea del todo necesario. Sin más que decirles, disfruten de esta historia a sus anchas. Shipeen felizmente como yo x'D

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **NUEVOS HÉROES**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 _ **CONEXIÓN**_

– ¡Mal! – El anciano reprendía al joven comprometido dándole un golpe con una delgada vara de bambú en la espalda. – Concéntrate.

– … – El chico no respondió nada, aunque sólo se sostenía de cabeza con una mano y sudaba demasiado.

Adrien Agreste apenas llevaba doce días de entrenamiento con el Maestro Fu y sentía que su paciencia se agotaba. A estas alturas ya entendía que ese era el punto, llevarlo al extremo y conseguir que en el momento en que se desesperara pudiese tomar control de sus emociones, pensando con calma y sin olvidar el verdadero objetivo. Si, lo entendía, ¡pero eso no quitaba que ya se estuviera molestando de más! A parte, tampoco podía comunicarse con Marinette por órdenes del anciano.

 _Quería saber de ella…_

Mientras tanto Marinette estuvo viajando a un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. Según las pocas referencias que le dio el maestro Fu y las indicaciones de Tikki, llegó a la prefectura de _Aletai_ , ubicada en la región de _Xinjiang_. Aquel lugar estaba al noreste el país y algo –bastante– retirado de Pekín, por lo que había tenido que tomar otro vuelo a la ciudad de _Urumchi_ que tardó en llegar unas cuatro a cinco horas. Luego, para llegar a la prefectura de destino estuvo sentada en un autobús por otras seis horas más.

Al estar ahí ya no tenía muchas referencias. No sabía que preguntarles a las personas que hablaban otro tipo de chino al que su madre le había enseñado en su infancia o al que Adrien le hizo practicar antes de partir. En realidad, aunque pudiese comunicarse correctamente no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que buscaba y eso haría su trabajo más exhaustivo. También estaba el punto en que no podía comunicarse con su amado.

 _Quería saber de él…_

– Adrien… – Suspiró la mujer sentada en un restaurante.

– ¿Marinette? – Preguntó el muchacho que al instante perdió el equilibrio, pero logrando detenerse con las manos. – ¿Eres tú?

– ¿ _Gatito_? – La chica cerró con fuerza los ojos, enfocándose a la voz de su amado que rebotaba en sus oídos. – Adrien, ¿estás ahí?

– ¡ _My lady_ , puedo oirte! – Los ojos verdes del chico se veían desbordar de felicidad.

– ¡Adrien! – Ella no sabía que decirle, sólo se cubría la boca para ocultar los sollozos que el llanto provocaba.

– No llores por favor. – Le comunicó él. – ¿Estás bien? Te he extrañado mucho.

– Sí, sí. – Se limpió las lágrimas y tocó sus aretes que se sentían cálidos. – Todo bien, aunque es mucho trabajo.

– Me alegro, princesa. – Él también tocaba su anillo por la misma sensación. – Yo también estoy trabajando duro.

– Lo haremos.

– Sí.

– Te amo.

– Y yo a ti.

Aquella conexión se rompió en tan sólo un instante, pero ese corto mensaje permitió que ambos se sintieran reconfortados. El anciano sabio sonrió, había descubierto una habilidad que sólo los portadores de los _miraculous_ de Ladybug y Chat Noir poseían.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Puede que sientan que el prólogo no tiene nada que ver con la trama base, pero no quería dejar de lado a Adrien y Marinette. Les comento que todas las ubicaciones geográficas de China son correctas XD Así que tómenlo como una clase (?) ¡Saludos!


	2. 1 Viejos amigos

Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto continuación de _"Conexión cuántica"_ ( story/68551977-conexi%C3%B3n-cu%C3%A1ntica-miraculous-ladybug-fanfic ).

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar. Marie Tompson Hatsukoi pertenece a MaJo Arvi y, Alee-Ku Mclean Toripuretto y Alex McLean Toripuretto pertenece a Alex Reyna.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **NUEVOS HÉROES**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

 _ **VIEJOS AMIGOS**_

Una cabellera rubia era mecida por el viento. Aquella pertenecía a un hombre joven parisino de apenas 23 años de edad que tomaba un café americano en una de las mesas que estaba fuera de una cafetería. Su sonrisa reflejaba lo mucho que anhelaba esta salida para liberarse un poco del estrés de los entrenamientos para ser el nuevo guardián de los Miraculous. En un momento a otro, el encargado del establecimiento se sentó frente a él.

– Se te ve de buen humor, Adrien. ¿Acaso tener a Marinette lejos te ha servido? – Mencionó de forma burlona el muchacho.

El mencionado levantó la mirada con un poco de enfado observando a su acompañante. Aquel chico llevaba por nombre Alee-ku Mclean Toripuretto, era un compañero desde la secundaria que cursaba un año arriba que el de él y Marinette. Lo conocieron porque un día su ahora prometida se le quedo viendo en la entrada del colegio debido a la heterocromía que Alee presentaba. Aquel joven siempre había sido algo llamativo y una inspiración para la portadora del miraculous de catarina.

Actualmente él era dueño del café que atendía con su hermana, también era heredero de una gran empresa, pero todo se lo había dejado a su tía con quien se crió. Todo lo de aquel pequeño y elegante lugar había sido diseñado por su hermana, incluso los uniformes que consistían en una camisa de botones de color hueso con pantalón café y un delantal de rayas verticales con ambos colores; era simple, pero resaltaba los dotes de ambos hermanos.

Alee-Ku era un joven alto y delgado, con un cabello tan largo –que solía amarrarlo en una coleta de caballo alta– que le llagaba al suelo el cual gustaba teñirlo de castaño aunque él fuese rubio; como había dicho presentaba una heterocromía singular con el ojo derecho de color azul y el otro de color verde con una pupila alargada de forma vertical. Su tez era pálida, haciendo que contrastase mucho con su cabello y sus ojos, al igual que con su único accesorio, una especie de collar de perro que siempre portaba en el cuello. Al hablar denotaba un acento inglés que solía remarcar aún más cada que atendía a los comensales en su café; ese aire extranjero invitaba a ir una y dos veces más.

– Claro que no. – Respondió el ojiverde sorbiendo lo que aún quedaba en la taza. – Simplemente buscaba relajarme.

– Si tú lo dices…

– ¡Señor Agreste! ¡Alee-ku! – Una voz dulce los llamaba. – ¡Buen día!

Junto a ellos apareció una muchachita un poco más baja que ambos, de cabello café rizado con un par de mechones azules. Sus enormes ojos azul cielo mostraban la felicidad que el encuentro con ambos varones le proporcionaba. A pesar de su vestimenta algo rudo, con una camisa roja a cuadros, unos pantalones negros ajustado con algunas rasgaduras y unos botines de tacón pequeño del mismo color, se le veía como una niña dulce.

– Buenas tardes Marie. – Saludó Adrien dándole un apretón de manos.

– Hola, señorita. – Habló el dueño del café.

– Es bueno encontrarlos, justo iba a ver al maestro Fu.

– ¿Algo en especial? – Preguntó curioso el rubio-castaño sujetando la hebilla que estaba en su coleta.

– No, sólo debo ir a dejarle unos macarrones que le encargó a mi madre.

– Entiendo. Será mejor que te acompañe o me reñirá por llegar después que tú. – El modelo se levantó de su lugar, sacó su billetera y dejo en la mesa la cantidad necesaria para pagar la bebida. – Otro será el día en que podamos hablar largo y tendido, Alee.

– Claro. – Respondió.

– ¡Hasta luego! – Así como saludó, se despidió la pequeña.

Caminó acompañada del joven heredero del imperio Agreste. Ninguno de los dos observó una ligera mueca siniestra que el jefe del lugar hacía; este sacó su celular y llamó a alguien.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, puesto que la cafetería estaba ubicada a unas cuatro cuadras del centro terapéutico del anciano de origen chino. Cuando Marie iba a abrir la puerta, Adrien se transformó y desvió con su vara una flecha que apuntaba directo al estómago de la fémina. Recién llegaba y ya empezaba el entrenamiento. La menor sonrió divertida con lo que estaba pasando, admiraba demasiado a aquel adulto por su arduo trabajo.

Ellos no tenían más de un año de conocerse, pero por su curiosidad había descubierto el secreto de los Miraculous. Gracias a todo ello supo las historias de cuando Hawk Moth era el villano de Paris, cómo lo capturaron y las nuevas misiones que se les había otorgado a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Simplemente eran dos personas admirables, una pareja que no era para nada egoísta ya que habían puesto el bienestar de otros, por encima de su compromiso.

Esa admiración la llevaba a ser una gran fanática. Cada día que apoyaba en el entrenamiento de Adrien, solía estar viendo los viejos videos que estaban en el _Ladyblog_ donde se veían las luchas de los héroes parisinos. A todos les causaba cierta ternura viéndola frente a aquella diminuta pantalla de su móvil gritando cada una de las habilidades que poseía la pareja.

Marie era hija de Thomas Thompson, un veterinario muy reconocido en la capital alemana, y Martha Hatsukoi, una pastelera de origen japonés que viví en Alemania junto a su marido, la hermana menor de esta y un montón de animales que su esposo adoptaba cada dos por tres. Habían aceptado que su hija se fuese a vivir a Paris con el objetivo de acostumbrarse a aquel lugar, puesto que su idea era estudiar una nueva licenciatura que se impartía en aquel lugar, una que se trataba sobre el dibujo tradicional, el diseño gráfico y la digitalización de las obras tradicionales; algo único en su tipo.

Para ser una jovencita próxima a entrar a la universidad, muchas veces llegaba a comportarse como una niña pequeña, todo gracias a su forma dulce de ser y sus actitudes tan curiosas. No era muy alta, sólo tenía 160 cm de altura. Delgada, con cabello corto y ligeramente rizado. Su melena era de un color chocolate, acompañada de dos mechones azules a cada lado de su rosto en el cual poseía dos enorme orbes azul cielo, una nariz respingada y una boca pequeña. Siempre gustaba vestir una blusa roja a cuadros, unos pantalones negros rasgados y tenis negros con manchas grises. A veces llevaba un gorro negro con borde rosa que hacía juego con una bufanda corta; esos sí, nunca faltaban sus dos pulseras rojas en la mano derecha y una muñequera negra en la izquierda. Muchas veces su vestimenta resultaba demasiado contrastante con su forma de ser.

– Maestro. – La muchacha llamó al sabio.

– ¿Qué pasa Marie? – Le preguntó mientras la veía tirada en el piso boca arriba.

– ¿Cuándo podré conocer a la señorita Marinette?

En el momento en que mencionó el nombre de aquella mujer con la que compartía el color de ojos, se pudo escuchar como Chat Noir había tirado todo lo que estaba cargando. Fu lo regañó por el desastre que había ocasionado, a lo que el hombre respondió con los ojos cristalinos. Él era el que más quería que su prometida regresara.

– Lo sé, Adrien. – El mayor suspiró. – Pero debes de ser capaz de mantener la serenidad aun cuando a ella le esté sucediendo algo.

– Perdón. – De alguna forma su mirada se volvió sombría.

– Ese es el deber que tendrás. Lo lamento.

– Perdoname a mí también. – Se disculpó la chiquilla desde lejos.

– No te preocupes Marie, fue mi culpa.

Una sonrisa melancólica adornó el rostro del portador del Miraculous gatuno mientras recogía lo que estaba en el piso para retomar nuevamente el entrenamiento donde se había quedado.

 _De verdad, aquella pareja era digna de admirar._

 _ **. . .**_

– ¿Sospechas que ella regresará pronto? – Un hombre mayor hablaba entre las sombras de una habitación llena de mariposas. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Una corazonada. – Respondió un joven con una ligera risa cínica, el cual se encontraba arrodillado frente al hombre.

Aquel varón parecía ser el portador de un Miraculous, ese joven era conocido como _Lord Hirsch_ y hacía varios años había trabajado con Marinette y Adrien salvando Paris del villano con quien ahora se encontraba hablando. Su traje era una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón de un color naranja quemado (sin llegar a ser color caramelo), todo ello con un patrón de astas y puntos blancos; en la cintura parecía portar una tela que simulaba un taparrabos. Llevaba unas botas cafés que hacían parecido a unas pezuñas. En su cabeza había unas astas firmes, grandes. Por último, llamaba la atención que no tuviese un antifaz, sino una especie de gafas completas que no permitían observar sus ojos.

– ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva al trabajo? Ya soy viejo para esto.

– No lo es, maestro. Usted sólo se ha vuelto más sabio y puedo apostar que al fin logrará su objetivo.

– Claro que sí.

Aquel veterano rio con fuerza en señal de aprobación de las alabanzas del chico que sólo entrecerraba los ojos con asco. El que realmente cumpliría sus objetivos sería él y no importaba que tuviese que sacrificar en el camino; siempre que no fuese su hermana y su tía, el resto del mundo podía irse al carajo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Muchas gracias a quienes le están dando la oportunidad a este fanfic :D Prometo que no se arrepentirán y que disfrutarán TODO lo que leerán aquí. ¡Saludos!


	3. 2 Formas de vencer

Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que le van dando una oportunidad a este fanfic. Sé que se sorprenderán se muchas formas con este escrito, se enamorarán de personajes, tendrán crisis y demás xD _¡Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar. Marie Tompson Hatsukoi pertenece a MaJo Arvi y, Alee-Ku Mclean Toripuretto y Alex McLean Toripuretto pertenece a Alex Reyna.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **NUEVOS HÉROES**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2**_

 _ **FORMAS DE VENCER**_

Marie se levantó tarde, más de lo usual. Como pudo se arregló y salió de aquella casa vieja en la que residía. La contempló por un momento antes de irse: era un inmueble sencillo, algo rústico y pequeño, con una sola planta y con las habitaciones necesarias para que sólo viviese una persona. Sus padres habían decidido comprar aquella propiedad para asegurar que su hija pudiese vivir lo mejor posible. La chica cuando llegó por primera vez a su nuevo hogar en Paris lo primero que decidió hacer fue decorarla y pintarla a su gusto, es por ello que tenía muchas influencias artísticas por toda la fachada junto a algunos dibujos experimentales.

– Genial… – Susurró alguien detrás de ella.

– ¡Alee-ku! – Era aquel hombre de cabellera bicolor.

– ¡Buenos días!

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

– Voy camino a la cafetería. – La observó y sonrío de lado. – Hoy sin querer me quedé dormido y abriré tarde el local.

– Y-ya veo. – Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, le había dado un buen susto cuando habló sin saludarla antes.

– No sabía que vivías por aquí.

– Bueno, ya lo sabes. – Hizo un puchero al finalizar la frase.

– ¿Te acompaño a la escuela?

– ¡N-no es necesario! – Su actitud la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

– No es ningún problema. – El heredero de la gran empresa Mclean-Toripuretto le revolvió un poco el cabello. – Además, me queda de paso.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo, el chico ya la había tomado de la mano y la guiaba camino a la institución educativa en la que estudiaba. Era la misma escuela en la que él, Adrien y Marinette estudiaron la secundaria y el bachillerato, por lo que Alee-ku sabía el camino que debía de tomar. A sólo una cuadra, Marie dirigió su mirada dentro de la panadería donde los padres de _Ladybug_ trabajaban, ¡ya quería llegar a conocerla!

– Anda, ya es tarde. – El muchacho la llevó hasta la puerta del colegio. Vieron hacía dentro y varios chicos, que ya estaban cerca de sus salones, voltearon a ver a la pareja. – Que te vaya bien.

– Si, gra-gracias. – Se sentía muy apenada de que la hubiese llevado tan cerca. – Y-ya puedes soltar mi mano.

– Tal vez no quiero… – Parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. – Pero debes ir a clase. Espero que pases por la cafetería cuando salgas.

Nuevamente no pudo decir nada, ahora su frente era tocada por los labios de aquel joven barista. Ya no sabía que pensar sobre él.

– ¡Es hora de que sufran! – Alguien gritó cerca de donde estaban. – ¡ _Friend Killer_ se encargará de abrirles los ojos, los amigos no son más que una molestia!

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – La jovencita no entendía quién era esa persona.

– ¡Llama a Adrien! – Le indicó Alee a ella. – Mientras tanto refúgiate dentro.

El hombre de ojos de diferente color la empujó dentro del instituto, para enseguida cerrar las enormes puertas. Se aseguró que detrás de él sólo estuviera Marie, después murmuró un nombre: _Lloyd._

Del otro lado la chica observó como de la maleta en la que su amigo portaba el uniforme de su cafetería, un pequeñín salía. Le recordaba mucho a Plagg, el kwami de Adrien. ¿Acaso él también era un portador de Miraculous? Fue ahí cuando recordó que en videos más recientes salía un chico con astas de venado. Al parecer se trataba de él, ya que el pequeño ser que había nombrado Alee-ku le recordaba a bambi, pero con astas; su cuerpo era café-naranja y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo era crema, con puntitos. Estaba tan anonadada que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel ser fue absorbido por la hebilla del cabello que usaba el joven. Ahora lo recordaba bien. Era difícil olvidar ese traje que tenía el mismo patrón del kwami.

– Lord Hirsch…

– Así es. – Le habló desde fuera del lugar. – Has lo que te pedí, Marie.

– ¡Sí!

El chico de ropas llamativas pudo escuchar perfectamente como ella iba debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a los salones del segundo piso para llamar a la persona que le había indicado. Sonrió maliciosamente y sin decir ni una palabra golpeo a la chica akumatizada con su látigo.

Aquella mujer, que portaba un traje negro completo con aberturas rojas como si el fuego saliera de él, fue herida en una de sus mejillas. ¿Qué carajos le pasa a ese tipo que se suponía era un héroe?

– No me veas así. – Dijo de forma altanera Lord Hirsch. – Yo no me voy a apiadar de ti, no soy ese tipo de _"héroe"_.

– ¡No te tengo miedo!

Aquella fémina salió flotando. De un collar que portaba fue lanzando rayos a las personas que enseguida marcaban a sus amigos para decirles cosas groseras, algunos se gritaban entre sí y unos pocos lograban escapar corriendo dentro de diversos edificios para no ser afectados por la habilidad de esta villana. Sin ningún problema, el héroe iba corriendo a la par. Pocos minutos después estaban en la explanada del _museo de_ _Luvre_ , ahí sería la batalla.

Ella intentaba que el chico con taparrabos fuera alcanzado por uno de sus rayos, pero los evitaba con cierta facilidad. Él se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a golpearla repetidas veces con su arma, al grado que su traje estaba siendo rasgado por la gran cantidad de ataques que recibía. Cuando estaba a punto de lastimarla fuertemente su látigo fue interceptado por una vara plateada.

– Parece que llegué a tiempo o algo le ibas a hacer. – Chat Noir estaba entrando en escena algo preocupado. – Como siempre actúas como un sádico.

– Ya sabes como soy… – Exclamó el atacante guardando el látigo.

– Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. – Dijo irónicamente colocándose junto a su amigo.

– Mal chiste, gato negro. – Rio entre dientes.

– No tienes porqué ir anunciando las cosas.

– No me importa. – Lord Hirsch se encogió de hombros. – Después de todo ya no hay mucho que hacer.

El rubio prestó atención y realmente no había mucho que hacer, la villana estaba completamente inconsciente por las heridas provocadas por el muchacho. Bueno, eso les daría tiempo de pensar, ¿cómo purificarían su akuma?

– ¿Y ahora? – Alee-ku aun transformado estaba picando el cuerpo de la joven.

– ¡No hagas eso! – Le llamó la atención el ojiverde. – Puede despertar.

– Está bien, está bien. – Se levantó y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Creo que tú y yo tenemos las mismas dudas.

– Es probable. – Se sentó junto a la tipa. – ¿Ha regresado _Hawk moth_?

– Creo que la respuesta es afirmativa. – Copió la acción del héroe. – Parece que todo se repetirá. Todo debido a que nunca logramos capturarlo.

– Demonios, pensé que aquella persona había muerto.

– Tal vez sólo se tomó un descanso.

– Es probable. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – Lo miró desesperado. – ¡Ladybug no está aquí!

– Tengo una idea, ¿estás dispuesto?

– No tengo muchas opciones.

Lord Hirsch se levantó, le retiró el collar a la chica y lo rompió para liberar al akuma. Sujetó al insecto con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tocó una de las baldosas presentes en el piso.

– ¡ _Shifuta_!

Ambos objetos cambiaron de forma. La mariposa ahora era una baldosa negra con detalles morados, mientras que la baldosa ahora tenía la forma de una mariposa, dejando el resto del espacio vacío. Le arrojó la mariposa transformada a Chat noir y le pidió que usara su habilidad en aquel trasto.

– ¡ _Cataclysm_!

Le aplicó su poder y justo cuando parecía haber funcionado, pues se estaba volviendo polvo, nuevamente la mariposa (llena de residuos) estaba comenzando a huir. Debían de hacer algo para detenerla o sucedería algo similar a cuando la mariposa de su primer enemigo no fue purificada. Ellos ya no podían hacer uso de sus habilidades especiales y no tendrían tiempo de alimentar a sus kwamis y luego aprehender al insecto. Se iba alejando cada vez más de ellos, no se movían por la confusión. Lord Hirsch saltó para intentar atraparlo, mientras que Chat Noir se elevaba con ayuda de su bastón; casi enseguida los tres fueron atrapados por una red de agujeros muy pequeños.

Cuando ambos héroes abrieron los ojos tras el golpe que se vieron entre sí notaron que entre ellos el lepidóptero oscuro estaba revoloteando, al levantar la mirada aquella red tenía un patrón muy distintivo. ¿Era verdad?

– ¿Me extrañaron? – Una voz femenina se iba acercando a ellos.

Les fue retirada parcialmente la trampa sólo para que el akuma saliera y fuese atrapado.

– ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! – Aquel insecto fue capturado dentro de un yoyo. – ¡Adiós pequeña mariposa!

Al fin les retiraron por completo la red que fue arrojada al cielo, acompañada de las palabras _"Miraculous Ladybug"_. Sí, era ella.

– ¡Ladybug! – El ojiverde saltó a abrazar a su amada. Las lágrimas lo traicionaban y salían. – ¡Te extrañé demasiado!

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía para la pareja. Ignoraban que Alya chillaba por el regreso del trío de héroes, los gritos de alegría de los parisinos por el simple hecho de que los salvaran, a una pequeña castaña que había estado observando todo muy cerca y gritaba a la par los nombres de sus habilidades, y también al héroe venado.

– Chat… – Ella le acarició el cabello. – Yo también te extrañé.

– _My lady_. – La llamó con los ojos cristalinos para besar enseguida.

– Ejem… – Se separaron enseguida avergonzados. – Aun hay mucha gente aquí.

– Lo siento. – Dijo al unísono la pareja.

Los tres adultos escucharon el anuncio de que estaban por regresar a su forma civil. Se sonrieron y salieron saltando a diferentes lugares. Marie también salió de ahí como si fuera a su casa, iba saltando alegre, al fin había visto a su heroína en acción. Cuando dio la vuelta en la calle más próxima alguien la tomó por la cintura, intento gritar porque sólo veía como era elevada del suelo.

– Vamos. – Le anunció un chico vestido de café claro.

– ¡Lord Hi…!

– No es necesario. – Le sonrió de forma lasciva. – Irás a conocerla.

– ¡De-detente, ella no sabe que yo los conozco! – Se estaba asustando más por el lugar al que iba más que por el cambio de posición. Ahora el hombre la llevaba como un saco de patatas, en su hombro. – ¡Se podría molestar!

– Lo dudo, es Marinette…

– ¡Para! ¡Alee-ku!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Muajajajaja… *huye* ¡Bye! xD


	4. 0-1 Trabajando para alguien

Puede que les resulten extrañas estas numeraciones, pero si leen en el orden cronológico igual y no les da tantos feels. Estos capítulos extras que no son de números enteros o positivos serán más cortos o más largos que los habituales. Teóricamente este capítulo va antes que mi oneshot de _Conexión Cuántica_.

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar. Marie Tompson Hatsukoi pertenece a MaJo Arvi y Alee-Ku Mclean Toripuretto pertenece a Alex Reyna.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **NUEVOS HÉROES**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 0.1**_

 _ **TRABAJANDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

Aquel chico de largo cabello recién salía del trabajo. Con esos 30 ºC le estaba siendo molesto ir con su largo cabello, suelto. Necesitaba comprase algo para sujetar su cabello con mucha urgencia o le volverían a descontar algo de su paga en la cafetería.

Ese día había salido bastante más temprano. Eran vacaciones de verano, pero en vez de preferir descansar, le agradaba trabajar de medio tiempo en aquel café por la simple razón de que adoraba el ambiente que tenía ese lugar. Quedaba a pocas calles de la ubicación de la Torre Eiffel, se daría una vuelta ya que el día de hoy habría un _mercado de pulgas_ ; iría con el objetivo de encontrar algún tipo de broche para sostener toda su melena.

Durante el camino comenzó a hartarse del calor, por lo que como pudo se sacó su collar que simulaba el de un perro y con ello intentó sujetarse el pelo en una coleta alta, lo único malo era que se mostraban algunas marcas que llamaban la atención de algunas personas.

– _¡Que les importa!_ – Susurró con enojó

Por un momento sintió como si algún insecto se posara sobre su cuello, de alguna forma intentó matarlo o por lo menos espantarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta el desgraciado ya lo había picado en el cuello. Esa comezón junto a ese calor era demasiado incómoda. ¡Tenía que encontrar rápido algo para el cabello e ir a casa a darse un baño!

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, un anciano que cubría su cabeza con una especie de turbante le ofreció una especie de hebilla con pelo de algún animal, tal vez un venado pues era de un tono café-naranja con algunos manchones blancos. El joven le vio algo extraño, ya que cerca de sus ojos parecía tener dibujado un mal antifaz blanco que no contrastaba muy bien con su piel quemada. Trató de no darle mucha importancia y tomó aquel objeto entre sus manos, quería examinar la resistencia de aquel objeto con sus propios ojos; tras no encontrarle ningún pero y verla más que ideal para su inmensa melena lo compró por sólo 3 euros.

Se fue rápidamente a su hogar, como ya había planeado se bañaría primero y después estrenaría su nuevo accesorio que no combinaba del todo con él, pero parecía ser de muy buena calidad. Al llegar a aquella enorme mansión que debía llamar hogar, no encontró ni a su tía ni a su hermana, por lo que sabía que podría tomar un baño tan largo como él quisiera.

Realmente no duró tanto en el baño, sólo unos veinte minutos. Todo ese tiempo era más que nada por lo tardado que podía llegar a ser el lavar su propio cabello. Entró a su habitación y notó que tenía mensajes del otro sitio en el que a veces trabajaba, aunque no siempre le gustaba, tenía una cita programada para el día siguiente. Lo ignoró, después lo respondería.

Se vistió exclusivamente con un bóxer ajustado y fue ahí cuando se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto. Aquel espejo había sido un regalo de su hermana, por lo que estaba adornado en las orillas con frases que le había dedicado, alguna que otra foto de ellos, notitas cariñosas y en la esquina superior izquierda estaba escrito con su letra _Alee-ku_ , era algo que su hermana le pidió para poder tener finalizado ese obsequio. La mayor parte del tiempo lo usaba para verificar que las marcas que su segundo trabajo le dejaba no fueran visibles al usar su ropa de civil.

No tardó mucho en quitar la vista sobre su cuerpo, no le agradaba demasiado ver cicatrices, moretones y costras sobre su piel. Pero así eran las cosas y al momento llegaba a disfrutarlas. Bueno, dejando eso de lado secó su cabello tanto con una toalla como con la secadora. Después lo cepillo de una forma un tanto vanidosa, para peinarse y así finalmente colocarse la hebilla. Casi al instante un pequeño ser similar a un venado apareció frente a él. Los grandes ojos del venadillo y los ojos del muchacho se cruzaron. No dijeron ninguna palabra y no apartaron la vista el uno del otro.

 _Un minuto. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Quince minutos. Veinte minutos. Treinta minutos._

– ¿Quieres una rosquilla? – Preguntó el joven que le señaló una cajita que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

– ¡Claro! – Respondió el pequeñín con gran ilusión.

Se sentaron sobre la su cama, cerca de aquel mueble. El joven abrió la caja y le ofreció aquel pan glaseado a su acompañante, el cuál tomó la de sabor mora. Cada fue comiendo una rosquilla a la vez de esa caja que contenía una docena, mientras tanto hablaban. El muchacho se presentó como Alee-ku Mclean Toripuretto, estudiante del primer año del bachillerato en el Instituto Françoise Dupont con apenas 17 años cumplidos; mientras tanto el ser explico ser un kwami que era el responsable de esa hebilla para el cabello, la cual era un Miraculous, su nombre era Lloyd y le daría habilidades especiales para alcanzar su objetivo. Alee-ku preguntó si era algo similar a lo que eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, los héroes parisinos. Lloyd respondió de forma afirmativa, pero no era muy adepto a los ideales que ellos tenían, él solía ser más fiel a lo que su dueño le indicase.

– De todas formas, yo traigo un mensaje para ti. – Dijo seriamente el kwami.

– ¿Y eso es?

– Hawk Moth te ha elegido como su discípulo.

– ¡Ja! Parece que ese anciano ha admitido que es un maldito inútil para conseguir los poderes del insecto y el gato.

– Eso parece.

– Sabes Lloyd, creo que eres mi pase a un nuevo objetivo. – Se levantó sonriendo de forma siniestra. – Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.

– Creo que ya te entiendo. – Exclamó el mencionado colocándose frente a él.

– Será mejor ir donde Hawk Moth.

– Sí.

– Lloyd, transfórmame.

El muchacho de larga cabellera siguió las indicaciones que el diminuto ser le dio, cuando llegó al lugar indicado ya estaba el villano en su lugar. Era una fábrica de textiles abandonada que se encontraba a las afueras de Paris, lo primero que pensó el chico es que esa no era la guarida ideal para un verdadero ser que sólo buscaba el mal. Aquel hombre de traje, le estaba dando la espalda.

– No te preocupes, esta no es mi guarida. – Interrumpió los pensamientos del chico. – Es sólo un lugar temporal donde podremos reunirnos.

– Está bien.

– Supongo que Lloyd te dijo todo.

– Sí.

– Entonces, si estás aquí, es porque has aceptado.

– Claro.

– Bueno… – Hawk Moth se dio la media vuelta y con su bastón le indico al chico que se arrodillara. – Serás mi discípulo, ¿me serás fiel?

– Sería un honor para mí, Hawk Moth. – Una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho, mientras la otra, en su espalda, le permitió cruzar sus dedos en señal de que era una mentira. – Yo, Lord Hirsch, seré fiel a tus ideales para ayudarte a obtener los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

– Perfecto.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Algunos estarán sorprendidos de que este capítulo no siga el orden cronológico y mucho menos tenga un número entero como título. Bueno, es una variación que quería probar para explicar algunos detalles sin tener que basarme en recuerdo o hacer fics alternos. Lo verán mucho en este fic, pero no se preocupen que intentaré no usarlo como relleno. De hecho, ya tienen un orden asignado :) Disfrútenlos y nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Ciao!


	5. 0-2 Somos tal para cual

Creo que a estas alturas del partido ya habrán entendido como va la cosa con este fanfic OwO Disfruten este capítulo como los anteriores, pero advierto que esta vez tendremos contenido lemon de tipo slash (yaoi) :3 Lean bajo su propio riesgo uvu)r

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar. Marie Tompson Hatsukoi pertenece a MaJo Arvi y, Alee-Ku Mclean Toripuretto, Alex McLean Toripuretto y Jeremy Balzaretti pertenecen a Alex Reyna.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **NUEVOS HÉROES**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 0.2**_

 _ **SOMOS TAL PARA CUAL**_

Había llegado en tiempo y forma al lugar indicado. Un hotel promedio, alejado del centro de Paris. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos por aquella persona que haya pagado por sus servicios. El joven carraspeo, lo estaban haciendo esperar demasiado aun cuando habían pagado por anticipado una buena asuma; de verdad era irritante pues había sido demasiado específicos con las cosas que debían pasar y ahora parece que no les interesaba. ¡Una pérdida de tiempo!

Alee-ku sólo daba vueltas como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase, ¿qué más podía hacer mientras esperaba? Se supone que su cita había pedido que ventanas y aparatos electrónicos debían de estar oculto; seguro que si quitaba las cosas y llegaba esa persona le podría ir peor y ya estaba bueno con las marcas de su anterior trabajo.

– Buenas noches. – Saludaron.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y parecía que se estaba viendo su imagen extrañamente retorcida. Lo conocía, estudiaba en la clase de junto. Su nombre era Jeremy Balzeretti. ¿Él era su cliente? Se trataba de un chico de su edad, que tampoco llegaba a la mayoría legal. Ahora que lo pensaba, durante lo escuela sentía que lo observaba todo el tiempo, de forma extraña, aunque no sólo a él sino a varios chicos. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento se había declarado homosexual en una de sus clases, además de un potencial acosador de todo chico que considerase hermoso.

Jeremy era un chico alto, pero no tanto como el aprendiz de Hawk Moth. Su cabello era largo, a la cadera con un bello color vino. Claramente era teñido. Sus ojos de apariencia inocente eran realmente hermosos, tenían una cualidad única de siempre verse de distinto color: a veces color salmón, otras veces parecían amarillo oro, aguamarina e incluso naranja; siempre colores claros. Su apariencia de niño la daba su piel blanca, aterciopelada y sin marcas o manchas aparentes.

Al más alto de los chicos le sorprendía que tuviera el suficiente efectivo para pagar sus servicios, siendo que todos tenían conocido que trabajaba en una pequeña tienda para poder solventar sus gastos ya que vivía completamente solo.

– ¿Hola? – El joven pálido agitó su madre frente al rostro inmutable de aquel que había contratado. – ¿Estás bien, cariño?

– ¿Cariño? – Preguntó asqueado el _empleado_.

– ¡Claro! – Le abrazó suave. – Te escogí específicamente porque quiero que seamos novios. ¡Te adoro!

¿Qué se creía ese mocoso tan infantil tratándolo así? Él no era ningún tipo de oso de peluche enorme como para ser tocado tan fácilmente. Bueno, al parecer no tendría que pasar algo más entre ellos. O eso creyó hasta que le empezó a levantar la camisa que usaba con el fin de besar su abdomen. El castaño no dijo absolutamente nada, mientras más rápido hiciera las cosas sería mejor.

– Cariño, no te contengas. – El chico infantil lo incitaba.

– No me contengo. – Sus palabras eran vacías.

– Tal vez haya que motivarte. Después de todo me han dicho que te gustan _esas_ cosas.

El chico Toripuretto chasqueó la lengua, parece que su jefe le había dado una reseña muy específica de lo que los otros clientes decían se sus estancias con él. Usualmente no tenía opción pues casi siempre era recibido por hombres de cincuenta o más, quienes sólo buscaban torturarlo sexualmente y sacar cada gota de placer retorcido de sus poros.

Siempre pasaba por cosas vergonzosas en aquellos cuartos. Había experimentado tantas que no esperaba que en el momento en que él llegase a tener el control de una relación, sería cruel con esa persona. No sería justo, sabía y tenía contemplado que más de una vez él no se arrepentiría de eso. Pero no había porque pensar en ello, nadie nunca aceptaría a una persona que escondía muy en sus adentros un gusto sadista, tan exquisito como el de un caníbal.

Para cuando su cordura había vuelto y su mente se enfocaba en la realidad, su amante ya había enganchado una cadena al collar que portaba y le iba colocando una mordaza con una bola de plástico.

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el joven más delgado. – ¡Ups! No puedes hablar.

Alee-ku cooperaba con cada persona que le contrataba, pero ese chiquillo tenía un algo que le hacía desconfiar. Aun así, no oponía resistencia o eso se podría alargar más de lo que deseaba.

Lo colocó en cuatro sobre la alfombra en la que el mueble de la cama reposaba, para luego ir bajando desde su pecho de a poco. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, por lo que no se tensó. Jeremy le otorgaba un tierno beso negro, posaba sus labios en aquella zona tan poco sensible para su acompañante mientras sus dedos índice y pulgar buscaban por fuera, en el perineo, llegar a tocar la próstata del que recibía las caricias. No era fácil, al parecer era experto en ocultarla mientras no hubiera algo más serio. Debía quitarle esa actitud tan poco cohibida.

Su mano derecha fue directo a buscar el miembro que poco a poco se erectaba, mientras que con la otra a duras penas rozaba con sus yemas los glúteos firmes. Su lengua comenzaba a palpar el esfínter que de a poco cedía a las sensaciones. El receptor sufría un poco por el hecho de no poder cerrar la boca, dejando que su saliva saliera y conforme más se excitaba, más caía desde sus labios. _"Demonios"_ fue lo único que cruzaba por la cabeza del joven con heterocromía.

Debía de admitir que era la primera vez que recibía un trato tan "gentil" de otro hombre. No era realmente de su agrado, pero mejor que otros si estaba siendo. Podía notar como buscaba no lastimarle, sólo buscaba el placer por medio de la otra persona. Tal vez no sería tan malo utilizarlo después.

– Alee, eres precioso. – La lengua del dominante subió desde su trasero hasta la mitad de su espalda medianamente desnuda. – Vamos a disfrutar juntos.

Se levantó del lugar y le indicó al anteriormente nombrado que también lo hiciera, todo con el objetivo de desnudarse completamente para ahora estar en la cama. El reciente portador de un miraculous se volvió a colocar en la misma posición en que estaba en el piso, mientras tanto su compañero llevaba dos _plug anales_ que llenó de lubricante. Uno tenía pegado un pompón largo, simulando la cola de un ciervo mientras que el otro era sencillo y un poco más grande. El primero se lo colocó al sumiso que después fue colocado boca arriba, observando como Jeremy se introducía el otro. Con una sonrisa dulce y lasciva se inclinó a lamer el miembro erecto que se encontraba frente a él.

Parecía todo un experto, lamiendo de aquí a allá, succionando e incluso introduciéndolo todo a su boca. Mientras hacía eso también se masturbaba. El chico aparentemente mayor fue el primero en terminar, eyaculando sobre el rostro y labios del muchacho que le había dado tal placer. No había sido agotador, pero si necesitaba un pequeño respiro. Se levantó, retiró la mordaza completamente húmeda y comenzó a beber de una de las botellas de agua de cortesía que estaba en la habitación.

Mientras tanto el estudiante más bajo tenía una vista monumental de aquel que decía amar: estaba de pie frente a él, mostrando su espalda ancha y llena de marcas. Su cola de caballo parecía un poco desecha por la posición en la que se había encontrado. Su cuerpo sudado y un poco húmedo porque se había arrojado el resto del agua en el cuerpo como una forma de refrescarse. Por el medio de su trasero se asomaba una adorable cola de ciervo.

– ¡Eres tan perfecto para mí! – Aseguró el observador.

No hubo respuesta. De verdad comenzaba a odiarle por su actitud tan estúpida y soñadora. Su propia mano se colocó en su cadera como demostrando un poco el enojo que quería sacar contra el otro.

Giró su cuerpo y vio que Jeremy estaba en la posición que le había hecho tomar inicialmente, pero tenía una gran diferencia: le mostraba toda su parte trasera al chico, rogando que le penetrara. Se notaba el gran control que tenía en su cuerpo pues con unas pocas contracciones logró sacar el juguete que anteriormente estaba dentro de sí dejándole dilatado. Preparado para Alee-ku.

– Está bien. – Entendió a la perfección y sonrió lascivamente. Hacía tiempo que él no era el que penetraba. – Sólo porque eres tú.

Los ojos del muchacho que mentalmente se aseguraba que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo, se encendieron por la oportunidad que se le estaba siendo otorgada. Prácticamente corrió para penetrarle profundamente, a lo que el joven de orbes multicolor gemía con gran fuerza rogando que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

El que aun traía el plug con cola, aprovechó la cadena unida a su collar que aún no había retirado, comenzando a dar golpes en el trasero de aquel que estaba debajo de él. La piel pálida comenzó a tomar el mismo color de su cabello, un rojo vino tan hermoso que parecía resplandecer en un lienzo blanco y brillante.

Desde aquella posición el trabajador sexual notó la presencia de un lunar enorme que iba desde la nuca, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era una cualidad muy curiosa en alguien que a simple vista parecía tener una perfección física.

Parecía que los dos llegarían al mismo tiempo, así que volvió a tomar la cadena para colocarla alrededor del cuello de Jeremy, obstruyó el paso de aire y también aumentó el placer que sintió pues justo eyaculó sobre las sábanas de la cama para enseguida quedar inconsciente. El otro varón lo soltó, dando unas últimas embestidas también obtuvo un orgasmo maravilloso debido a esa nueva experiencia.

Salió de él y entró directo a darse un baño. No tardó demasiado, sólo buscaba refrescarse y limpiarse por lo de hacía un momento. Pasó de largo tomando sus cosas. Se retiró de aquel lugar con una mueca que simulaba su alegría, una que cualquiera confundiría con una expresión macabra.

Mientras el bajaba por el elevador, el otro chico que despertaba de su letargo tomó una nota que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, en ella se leía el nombre de Alee-ku y su número personal. Chilló alegre para volver a descansar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

No sé si me mataran por este capítulo o me amarán XD ¡Tengo miedo! Quiero ver sus opiniones sí o sí, porque les aseguró que el yaoi no va a dominar este fanfic, pero tampoco esperen mucho de cosas vainilla en este mismo 7w7 Ya se dieron cuenta que Alee-ku no es el tipo de persona que parece ser :'3 ¡Los amo! Y sobre todo a mis bellas kouhai que me permiten usar a sus OCs 3 No se preocupen que irán apareciendo más de los personajes que ellas hacen y otras sorpresas… ¡Buen día!


	6. 3 Conejos molestos

Y esto pasa cuando se me va la inspiración para continuar con un fic original :'v Con mucho esfuerzo traje otro capítulo uvu)r

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar. Marie Tompson Hatsukoi pertenece a MaJo Arvi y, Alee-Ku Mclean Toripuretto y Alex McLean Toripuretto pertenece a Alex Reyna.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **NUEVOS HÉROES**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3**_

 _ **CONEJOS MOLESTOS**_

Apenas entró Alee con Marie en brazos por la parte superior del jardín Zen de aquel local, perdió su transformación. Bajó con cuidado a la jovencita que se sentía mareada por el tipo de viaje que había tenido, la tomó de la cintura y la fue dirigiendo al salón principal donde el maestro, Marinette y Adrien ya se encontraban bebiendo té de jazmín.

– Los extrañaba muchísimo. – Habló la azabache abrazando a su prometido. – ¡Ya llegaron! Vengan.

– Es un gusto volver a verte, Marinette. – Respondió el varón de cabello largo.

– ¿Y quién es ella? – Señaló a la de mechas azules que enseguida se sonrojó.

– Podemos decir que es una vieja amiga. – Aclaró el maestro Fu. – Marie, ven aquí y conoce a tu heroína.

La mencionada caminó torpemente a sentarse alrededor de la mesita, estaba muy nerviosa pues había comprendido que esa nueva mujer en el local se trataba de la persona detrás del traje de Ladybug, la heroína parisina que admiraba. Esa misma de la que veía los videos en el Ladyblog, aquella por la que tenía largas charlas con Adrien después de sus entrenamientos para volverse el guardián. Era ella la que justo estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole a modo de bienvenida.

– Bueno, creo que es hora de mostrarlo. – La mayor se sacó un collar con la forma de un pincel que tenía a su alrededor cinco gotas. – Este pequeño es el que me ha traído tantos problemas por tanto tiempo.

Todos se quedaron observando el nuevo miraculous que aparecía frente a ellos. No parecía estar activo, pues en ese momento era un simple collar negro con las siluetas marcadas en plateado.

La muchachita de cabello cortó se quedó fascinada ante tal artefacto. Por lo poco que había comentado con Alee-ku, la portadora del miraculous de mariquita había ido a China a buscar uno de los tantos objetos mágicos que se habían perdido por todo el globo terráqueo, una misión que actualmente tenía la portadora del miraculous de abeja y el motivo por el que la anterior Volpina había regresado a ser una civil común y corriente, sin recuerdos.

Cada que trataba ese tema con el dueño de la cafetería le pedía que fuera prudente con la información que le daba, pues no era algo que se suponía debía saber alguien que ni siquiera era un héroe.

Por un instante los ojos de la chiquilla brillaron al mismo tiempo que el dije, un detalle que sólo el rubio del lugar pudo notar. La conexión entre el kwami que aparecía y la joven era demasiado obvia para cualquiera.

– ¡Qué lindo! – Gritaron al unísono las dos féminas.

Frente a ellos aparecía un pequeño ser similar a un conejo de pelaje grisáceo y manchitas en colores pastel por todo su cuerpecito. Poseía las orejillas y colita del respectivo roedor, pero no poseía enormes dientes. Se acercó al rostro de Marie para tocar su nariz de forma juguetona, después de ello sólo regreso al collar del que había salido.

– Pu…Ffy… ¡Su nombre es Puffy! – Estaba muy emocionada por saberlo.

– Es un lindo nombre. – Sonrió el castaño revolviendo el cabello de la menor.

– Bueno, ahora sabemos algo de este nuevo miraculous. – Habló el anciano. – Aun así, creo que cierta señorita nos debe de contar todas las circunstancias en que lo encontró.

– Ci-cierto… – Marinette aclaró su voz y comenzó con dicha anécdota. – Llegando a la prefectura de Aletai tuve que ir a un poblado llamado Burgin. Encontré al kwami en forma de conejo, pero su pelaje era diferente por esas manchitas pastel que se ven. Por varios días iba a la ribera del río Irtish, casi siempre andaba cerca de ahí, pero ya sabe… Siempre escapaba. Ahora comprendo a Chat con eso de la torpeza.

– ¡Oye!

– Lo siento, cariño. – Tomó uno de los bocadillos. – La verdad es que durante casi todo el tiempo fue así hasta que me animé a seguirlo hace unos meses. ¡Estuve casi un mes lejos de la civilización! Por suerte hacía bastante buen clima, así que no pasó a mayores. Me trajo de un lado para otro, pero lo pude atrapar antes de que me obligara a cruzar la frontera con Kazajastán. No me imagino ni cómo le va a _Queen Bee_.

– Hablando de ello. – Interrumpió el hombre de la tercera edad. – Ella no los ha conseguido en su forma salvaje, pero al parecer nos traerá una sorpresa. Le he mandado algunas instrucciones para antes de que regrese a Paris.

– Supongo que al final será interesante el encuentro de los novatos. – Comentó Alee revolviendo el cabello de la menor.

Marie estaba reflexionando sobre los sucesos del día, desde la llegada de la heroína moteada hasta el hecho de estar en una reunión tan importante. Aunque parecía que las cosas que sucedían eran insignificantes, podían llegar a incluir grandes significados para lo que se avecinaba en su vida, después de todo su padre le había pedido alguna vez a Fu que ella obtuviese un miraculous y durante gran parte de su vida ella había tenido ese deseo que ahora albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Tampoco podía ilusionarse con que Puffy fuese a ser su kwami o simplemente con que ella algún día llegase a ser una portadora como los que estaban a su alrededor. En cierta forma se sentía triste, desilusionada por las ideas tan positivas que inundaban su mente. Golpeo un poco sus mejillas y prefirió dejar su mente en blanco, lo que el destino le iba a preparar sería lo que aceptaría.

El adulto que la había acompañado se giró con brusquedad a las ventanas de aquel local, se levantó y fue seguido por la muchachita, fuera del lugar estaba un nuevo akuma molestando a los parisinos. Ambos se giraron con una sonrisa de complicidad para que los mayores se transformaran en héroes y salieran rápidamente de aquel sitio.

– ¡Increible! – Gritó la de pelo corto asomándose. – Iré a ver.

– ¡Espera! – El anciano intentó detenerla, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya iba corriendo fuera del edificio. – Esta niña… Bueno, creo que esa valentía le ayudará muy pronto.

– Maestro… – El kwami de la tortuga se mostró impaciente.

– Lo sé, el que haya dos enemigos en un mismo día no es una buena señal. – Ahora eran ellos quienes observaban tras los cristales. – Wayzz, algo me dice que vienen momentos difíciles, demasiado difíciles. Espero que Queen Bee no tarde en entrenarlos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lo sé, he tardado un siglo y de paso el capítulo es corto ;A;)/ Lo siento mucho, pero perdí un poco el hilo de esta historia awaU Pero ya pronto la retomaré mejor :) Estoy haciendo nuevos cambios a esta historia, pero cosas mínimas para mejorar la trama, por lo tanto espero que la disfruten aún más las pocas personas que la leen XD

Nos leemos en cuanto tenga tiempo de escribir la continuación :'v ¡Bye!


	7. 4 ¿Nuevos poderes?

Apuesto que me van a matar por no haber escrito nada xd Aiudaaa

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar. Marie Tompson Hatsukoi pertenece a MaJo Arvi y, Alee-Ku Mclean Toripuretto, Alex McLean Toripuretto y Jeremy Balzaretti pertenece a Alex Reyna.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **NUEVOS HÉROES**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4**_

 _ **¿NUEVOS PODERES?**_

—¿Dónde está el akuma? —se detuvo a pocas calles pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido que mostrase que hubiese un villano—. Que extraño, todo está muy calmado…

De un momento a otro fue jalada y llevada en el aire carganda por la cintura, no hizo demasiado por soltarse al suponer que se trataba de Alee-ku, cosa que era completamente errada. Ese nuevo akuma le había atrapado y la estaba llevando en dirección a la Torre Eiffel como su rehén.

—¡Po-por favor no me sueltes!

Se giró para aferrarse al akumatizado que resultó ser una chica bastante voluptuosa causando que casi se ahogara en tremendos senos que ahora tenía frente a su rostro. Levantó la vista y notó que no le hizo caso, por lo que se quedó observando a ese nuevo enemigo. Su traje era blanco, ceñido al cuerpo con un toque muy sensual al frente; en la parte de arriba, con un peinado extravagante llevaba una boina con una señal de "no ruido".

Eso explicaba bastante, tal vez esta persona detestaba el ruido y es por ello que ahora quería callar a todo Paris. Lo mejor era no hablar para no convertirse en otra víctima, o eso se supone que debía de hacer… En cuanto Chat Noir y Ladybug se interpusieron en el camino del malvado ella no pudo evitar vitorearlos con emoción.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Vinieron a salvarme! —su rostro estaba rojo—. ¡Saquen el cataclismo y el lucky charm! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Miraculous, miraculous…!

De a poco la voz femenina fue disminuyendo al punto de ser sólo un susurro, para escucharle tendrían que acercarse a su boca. Marie intentó gritar aún más fuerte para ser escuchada, logrando sólo lastimar sus cuerdas vocales que estaban generando un gran esfuerzo.

Su cuerpo fue estrujado por la villana a modo de sacar un grito de ella que se apagaba, al parecer el retirar el sonido de otros, era gran parte de lo que le daba la fuerza, pero hasta que estos no lo generaban no podía quitarles la habilidad. Cuando le fue retirado por completo, fue arrojada siendo salvada por el del miraculous de ciervo que iba entrando a escena.

La jovencita de mechones teñidos comenzaba a sentirse desesperada por la pérdida de su preciada voz, estaba al borde del llanto.

—Hey, cálmate —le ordenó el de traje naranja zarandeándola en sus brazos—. Solo debemos vencerla y todo estará bien.

Besándole la frente, colocó alrededor de su cuello el nuevo miraculous que enseguida le mostró nuevamente a Puffy que sin decir nada limpió sus lágrimas al momento en que le transformó a su nueva versión heróica. Pequeñas burbujas salieron tras el cambio de vestuario, dejando a un sorprendido Alee.

Sobre su cuerpo estaba un traje completo sin mangas de color amarillo, siendo casi un body con cuello alto negro y rayas rosa y azul en el pecho. Unas botas altas con el mismo patrón le calzaban. A sus accesorios se agregaba el antifaz colorido, guantes largos, un cinturón blanco y bellas orejas de conejo que parecían moverse de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Además, los mechones de su cabello que usualmente eran azules ahora estaban en tonos rosa, amarillo y azul pastel.

Alee-ku sonrió satisfecho, su pequeña amiga había obtenido lo que por ley parecía pertenecerle. Tomándola de la mano, la dirigió a la zona de combate. Podía sentir que temblaba, pero conociéndola no era por miedo, sino por la adrenalina que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Haciendo un movimiento, le indicó al mayor que se detuvieran a una cierta distancia. Ella se concentró bastante para que en sus manos aparecieran un arco con todo y flecha, sin dar mucho tiempo ella apuntó directo al cabello de la mujer que le había quitado la voz que ahora mismo estaba provocando algunos problemas a los héroes que tanto admiraba. Cuando le dio, un foco de alerta se encendió en el brazo de la villana que enseguida notó su presencia.

Ladybug estaba asombrada, hace mucho que no aparecía un nuevo portador de miraculous y por lo que se imaginaba esta se trataba de la pequeña Marie. Se molestó, seguro era idea del ciervo y tomar ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera no era para nada bueno. Claro, en su momento ella obtuvo un miraculous a los 14 años, pero eso no implicaba que a todos los adolescentes era buena idea darles uno. Pero dejaría eso para después, de momento debían continuar luchando.

—Marie, ¿ahora qué? —cuestionó el de naranja.

Obviamente no obtendría respuesta, pero verla saltar directo al akuma fue toda una locura. Parecía haber detectado cual era el objeto que contenía la mariposa, por lo que ella buscaba destruirlo ya que no podía comunicarlo tan fácilmente. Al mismo tiempo, era la de motas quien iba directo a atacar por la parte de atrás.

La de sensual traje lo notó; quitándose así las dos chicas colisionaron sin piedad alguna. El impacto se pudo prevenir, pero al hecho de que no podían comunicarse (una por ya no tener voz y otra con el objetivo de no perderla) fue casi imposible. La coneja talló su rostro, luego sería ayudada por su heroína a levantarse. Le hizo señas de que aquel foco-alarma en el brazo seguramente era donde se encontraba el akuma. Asintiendo, fue donde Chat Noir dándole instrucciones.

Marie invocó un pincel enorme con el cual pudo hacer una _lluvia de colores_ ; cientos de esferas aparecieron en el cielo, explotando una a una y pintando la escena con cierto caos. La joven akumatizada trataba de evitar las bolas de pintura para no ensuciarse, pero al final se quedaba asustada por las formaciones de colores que se generaban.

Ladybug invocó su _lucky charm_ que le dio una pistola de gotcha, permitiéndose unir a la diversión de pintar todo de colores, aunque sus pelotas eran moteadas, pintaban en rojo. Por un momento se sintió en _Splatoon_ jugando contra la pequeña de cabello corto.

Entre el alboroto, fue el rubio quien pudo atravesar ese mar de pintura y desintegrar dicha alarma con su _cataclismo_. Al salir de ese pequeño espacio su traje se volvió multicolor y su cabello negro. Todos guardaron las carcajadas para después…

Efectivamente, la mariposa oscura estaba ahí y purificarlo no fue ningún trabajo.

—Ganamos —pronunciaron los héroes principales frente a la coneja que estaba maravillada.

La akumatizada consiguió regresar a la normalidad, pero a pesar de haber limpiado todo, las habilidades de la azabache no consiguieron reparar aquel extraño aparato en la muñeca de la chica que lloraba en silencio.

—Disculpa —le habló, pero ella no hizo caso—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Hasta que no tocó su hombro, ella no fue capaz de notar que la de motas le estaba llamando. Se lanzó a abrazarle, pero no hablaba en absoluto. Es más que al separarse hizo un montón de señas que no lograba comprender.

Fue el gato quien terminó acercándose y, realizando otras señas, pudo comunicarse con ella.

—Es sordomuda —comentó al resto de sus compañeros—. Parece ser que el akuma se apoderó de ella debido a la impotencia que sintió cuando unas chicas de su universidad la molestaron y terminaron rompiendo la alarma que lleva en el brazo. Es una alarma para sordomudos que les permite saber si hay algún peligro cercano, si alguien les está escribiendo por teléfono o si alguien de su familia está cerca. Es una forma visual de interactuar con los sonidos del mundo.

La más novata sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar lo que le había pasado, además de que su primera idea de las razones del akuma estaba completamente errónea. Podríamos decir que se sentía doblemente mal.

La pareja de héroes siguió comentando algunas cosas más, para después ayuda a la chica y al parecer acompañarla a algún sitio.

—Coneja —le habló Ladybug.

—¿S-sí? —había recuperado el habla, pero estaba muy nerviosa por un posible regaño.

—Nos vemos con el maestro —indicó fuerte—. Y dale el collar.

—V-vale.

Ellos se retiraron, dejándola sola. Asustada busco a Alee-ku por todos lados, no sabía en qué momento la había dejado sola con aquellos que admiraba.

Suspiró, debía encontrar un lugar para destransformarse pronto e ir donde se le indicó. Mentiría si le preguntasen si estaba asustada; en todos los videos que había visto de los héroes de Paris, nunca había observado que la de rojo estuviese tan molesta por la acción de otros. Estaba casi segura: esta había sido la primera y única vez de trabajar junto a Puffy.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Hola compa, adiós compa (?). Saludos :v Ok, no Xd Vale, creo que este capítulo no ha sido tan largo como los demás, pero quería que fuese otro capítulo lo que continuaba uwu Gracias por apoyar este y otros de mi trabajos. ¡Bye!


End file.
